ARM
by Moorena
Summary: Uchiha Sarada, bukti nyata adanya perasaan mendalam yang dimiliki kedua orangtuanya. Dan dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, bayi mungil itu menemukan tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya.


Uchiha Sarada, bukti nyata adanya perasaan mendalam yang dimiliki kedua orangtuanya. Dan dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, bayi mungil itu menemukan tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya.

.

.

.

Diclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Sarada.

Headcanon

.

.

.

"Di sini."

Sakura melangkah mendekat, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan sang suami. Mereka berhenti di mulut gua yang cukup lebar. Tempat ini bisa menjadi tempat perhentian untuk sementara. Sasuke masuk lebih dulu, memeriksa kondisi gua, sedangkan Sakura menunggu di luar bersama putri mereka yang sudah berusia hampir sebulan. Uchiha Sarada, buah cinta mereka. Bayi mungil yang terlahir sebagai tanda penyatuan hati mereka.

Sasuke keluar tak lama kemudian. Pria itu mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa gua itu bisa dijadikan tempat beristirahat. Kondisi gua tidak lembab, tanahnya juga tidak begitu keras, bebatuan yang terdapat di dalamnya pun tidak runcing, sempurna.

"Ada suara air percikan air," kata Sasuke. Matanya mengarah pada tempat di mana dia cukup yakin ada sungai di sana.

"Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan ikan untuk makan malam," timpal Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kembalilah sebelum gelap," lanjut Sakura sebelum suaminya bergegas pergi.

oOo

Sakura mulai menyiapkan tempat untuk tidur malam ini. Jubah berwarna coklat yang dia kenakan dijadikan alas tidur Sarada. Bayi mungil itu masih terlelap, kainnya membungkus erat, mencegah hawa dingin di akhir musim gugur mengusik kenyamanan tidur buah hati pasangan Uchiha.

Mengandung dan melahirkan Sarada adalah pengalaman paling luar biasa dalam hidupnya. Penantiannya berbuah manis. Tadinya dia berpikir menyusul Sasuke merupakan ide buruk. Dia masih punya stok kesabaran yang cukup, jadi tak ada salahnya menunggu sebentar lagi. Akan tetapi, serangan rasa rindu ternyata memberikan efek di luar bayangannya. Dulu dia bisa bertahan lama karena Sasuke tak memberikan kepastian apa pun. Namun, saat kedua jemari Sasuke menyentuh dahinya, saat pria itu mengucap janji, saat pria itu kembali (sebelum dia pergi lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya), saat itulah Sakura sadar kalau perasaannya bukanlah perasaan sepihak.

Pada akhirnya, keyakinan dan rasa rindu yang semakin tak tertahankan itulah yang menjadi dorongan terbesar Sakura untuk menyusul. Semuanya berbuah manis. Sasuke menerimanya, mereka berkelana bersama, dan berbagi banyak hal.

Pernikahan mereka jauh dari kesan ramai. Mereka menikah di sebuah kuil kecil di dekat perbatasan Iwagakure. Tak ada tepuk tangan atau sorak-sorai dari undangan yang hadir, tak ada resepsi besar-besaran, tak ada musik yang mengalun. Mereka menikah dengan sederhana, sangat khidmat. Tak ada keramaian seperti cinta mereka yang terjalin dalam diam, semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hati yang selalu terhubung, itulah kemewahan dalam cinta mereka. Tak peduli sejauh dan selama apa mereka terpisah, ikatan yang sudah begitu kuat itu tak bisa lagi diputuskan. Ikatan di antara mereka tak bisa dijelaskan secara lisan, tak dapat didefinisikan dalam tulisan, semuanya mengalir begitu saja secara alami. Ikatan mereka tak dapat dilihat secara kasat mata, namun dapat dirasakan sekuat embusan angin di musim semi.

Kelahiran Sarada adalah penegasannya. Putri mereka, tanda cinta keduanya.

oOo

Benar saja, tepat sebelum sinar matahari benar-benar meninggalkan bumi, suaminya kembali. Pria itu membawa seekor ikan yang berukuran cukup besar. Dia memberikan ikan yang sudah dalam keadaan bersih—bebas dari insang dan tali perut—pada Sakura sebelum pergi lagi, mencari kayu bakar katanya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku saja," ucap Sakura yang mengambil alih aktivitas membakar ikan.

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia duduk di samping tubuh mungil putrinya yang masih terlelap. Cahaya dari api unggun yang dinyalakan menerpa wajah sang putri. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat menatap bayinya, senyuman yang sangat tipis. Mata cemerlang Sarada mulai membuka perlahan, kedua iris hitam itu saling bertatapan. Tanpa diduga, bayi mungil itu menangis kencang. Sontak Sasuke kebingungan, dia sama sekali tak berpengalaman mengurus bayi. Mendiamkan bayi adalah hal yang tak lazim buatnya, karena sejauh ini dia lebih sering membuat orang menangis daripada mendiamkan tangisan itu sendiri (entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang Sakura keluarkan untuknya).

Sakura langsung sigap menghampiri mereka. Dia meraba kain pembungkus Sarada, tak basah. Lapar pun tak mungkin karena dia sempat menyusui Sarada saat menunggu Sasuke tadi. "Kamu kenapa, Sayang?" bisik Sakura pada sang putri.

Tapi, tangisan putrinya semakin kencang.

"Sakura ...?"

Sebelah tangan Sarada sampai keluar dari kain pembungkus yang mulai mengendor akibat gerakannya yang cukup aktif. Tatapan gadis mungil itu mengarah pada ayahanya. Pun dengan tangan sang putri yang lolos tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya dia ingin didekap ayahnya."

Selama sebulan ini Sasuke memang tak pernah menggendongnya secara langsung. Sakura selalu menggendong Sarada saat suaminya mengelus kepala putri mereka, mengusap pipinya, mencium anak itu, dan membiarkan Sarada menggengam jemarinya.

"Sakura," jawab Sasuke meragu, "tanganku hanya satu."

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak akan menyakitinya," timpal Sakura. "Bertarung dengan satu tangan saja bisa kaulakukan dengan baik," goda Sakura yang tersenyum geli.

Wanita itu lalu mengatur posisi Sarada agar bisa tidur nyaman dalam gendongan Sasuke. Ajaib, bayi mungil itu langsung berhenti menangis ketika lengan sang ayah sudah mendekapnya erap.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bisa melihat kembali ikan bakar kita," ucapnya dengan diiringi senyum manis. Hatinya seperti dialiri aliran hangat melihat pemadangan tersebut.

Tangisan Sarada berganti senyum lebar. Gusi merah mudanya dipamerkan pada sang ayah. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini tak ada tak ada jerit tangis seperti tadi. Ekspresi Sarada seperti mengatakan kalau dia sangat senang sekarang. Kelopak matanya perlahan mulai menutup, menyembunyikan iris gelap pemberian sang ayah. Ya, benar, tangan ayahnya memang hanya satu. Namun, tangan itu sangat kuat, membuatnya merasa terlindungi, tenang, dan nyaman. Malam itu, Sarada tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Bayi mungil itu sama sekali tak terbangun di malam hari. Dekapan sang ayah rupanya memberikan daya magis tersendiri.

oOo

Pagi harinya mereka kembali bersiap-siap.

"Sasuke-kun, biar aku saja yang menggendong Sarada."

"Tidak usah."

Pria itu langsung melesat disusul istrinya. Dia melintasi dahan-dahan pohon dengan sigap sementara Sarada aman dalam dekapan lengan kokohnya. Sakura kembali tersenyum dari balik tubuh suaminya. Sarada begitu nyaman berada di dekat ayahnya. Tak ada keraguan, Sasuke pasti sangat mencintai putrinya.

Ah, tidak terasa sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di Konoha. Waktu yang tersisa dalam perjalanan ini sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Fin

Terima kasih :)


End file.
